Christeek
by Gabi C
Summary: Pequeñas historias que muestran como me imagino la relacion entre Tweek y Chris. Christeek?
1. Chapter 1

**Christeek**

**Brillantes:**

Tweek tenía cierta fascinación por las cosas brillantes. Algo de lo sus amigos estaban al tanto, después de todo no era inusual que el pequeño rubio dejara de hablar en media oración porque algo llamo su atención. Sirenas de ambulancias, luces neón, collares de diamantes, nieve al reflejar el sol, escarcha. Todo. Tweek podía pasar horas observando algo que brilla (bueno no horas, pero mínimo quince minutos continuos.) Christophe no era una persona que notaba pequeños detalles, indirectas o cosas que fascinan a su enamorado. No. A Chris podía "¡pasar el amor en –ngh- tanga, golpearte con UN BEBE y no te darás –GAH- cuenta, Chris!"

Por lo que fue una gran sorpresa para Tweek cuando Chris se apareció con el diamante más grande y brillante que el rubio haya visto es su vida.

"¿P-para mí?"

"Oui."

Christophe podía ser algo frio en la relación, pero eran ese tipo de pequeños gestos que le mostraban a Tweek cuanto lo quería en verdad.

**Gnomos**:

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, ¡GAH! CHRIS, CHRIS, CHRIS." El pequeño rubio gritó mientras corría lo más rápido posible.

"Que"

"Lo han vuelto a hacer –ngh- LOS GNOMOS SE HAN LLEVADO MI ULTIMO PAR DE CALZONCILLOS."

Christophe lo miró sin ninguna expresión. "Twee, ya hemos pasado por esto. No existen los gnomos."

Tweek soltó un ruido indescifrable e infló sus mejillas de forma infantil. "ES CIERTO. ACK. MIRA." Y tras decir eso se bajó los pantalones.

Chris pareció no inmutarse, aparte de abrir ligeramente los ojos. "Twee, porque no llevas ropa interior."

**Celos:**

Tweek miró horrorizado el charco de sangre a sus pies antes de reprender al castaño. "Chris, no tienes que matar a alguien –ngh- solo porque me dijo lindo."

Mole se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba su pistola. El rubio suspiró con cansancio, sabia cuan celoso podía ser su enamorado. "Eso es-eek. Dormirás en el sillón." Pero no por eso se salvaría del castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No se si alguien vaya a leer esto o_o Esta pareja crack siempre fue una de mis favoritas Y LUEGO JAZZ HECHO LEÑA A MI LOCO FUEGO CON SU FIC "SEA LO QUE SEA SERA" en serio, agradezco tanta que la haya incluido ;w; Por cierto imaginemos que Christophe encontró el diamante mientras excavaba en una mina por el fin del fic. Y SI QUIEREN LEER MAS CHRISTEEK deberían leer a The Truth's Lie, ella fue la que inicio mi amor por esta pareja :3 y en general, en el fandom en ingles hay unos cuantos :o


	2. Chapter 2

**Heridas:**

Tweek abrió la puerta para encontrar a Chris cubierto en sangre. Sin hacer ninguna pregunta lo dejó entrar mientras sacaba el botiquín del baño. Con la mayor suavidad posible limpió y atendió todas las heridas del castaño. Ninguno habló.

Al terminar Tweek sintió como sus ojos se nublaban y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. No era justo.

No era justo que él tenga que quedarse callado mientras la persona que ama está siendo lastimada. Chris abrió la boca con la intención de pedir perdón, prometer que nunca volvería a pasar, decir _algo_.

Pero no dijo nada.

En cambio abrazó al pequeño rubio. Lo único que podía hacer era ofrecer consuelo.

**Puntería:**

Tweek reía ante la broma sexual de Kenny. Era bueno salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando. Desde que empezó a salir con Chris su tiempo libre había reducido significantemente, hasta el punto en que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía sentarse en el parque con una gran taza de café entre manos mientras tu mejor amigo te cuenta sobre su vida amorosa.

Todo iba bien hasta que Tweek sintió que lo observaban, trato de no darle importancia pero era imposible, alguien lo estaba _observando_. El pequeño rubio frunció el ceño mientras buscaba a su alrededor disimuladamente.

Luego lo vio.

Su castaño favorito escondiéndose tras un árbol. Tweek volteó los ojos antes de sacar su celular y enviarle un mensaje de texto "te atrape." Regresó su atención a Kenny, quien lo cuestionaba con una ceja en alto, pero Tweek solo sonrió al escuchar un suave "merde" desde el árbol.

**Agujeros:**

Chris se había pasado la noche entera cavando y cavando. Estaba molesto. Otra discusión familiar y la mejor forma de liberar tensión era _cavar_. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había amanecido hasta que escucho unas pisadas. Levantó la vista solo para encontrar a un pequeño rubio en el borde del gran agujero.

"Traje _ngh_ café."

Y fue lo único que necesito para olvidar sus problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Me veo reducida a escribir los fines de semana, es como si de lunes a jueves las ideas se van juntando y con el fin de semana POP todas salen y tengo que escribirlas. So yeah, no sé si vaya a continuar esto, tal vez cuando se me ocurra algo más. Espero que les haya gustado! :) (en… el hipotético caso de que alguien lea esto xd)


	3. Chapter 3

**Perros:**

Tweek se puso a pensar en lo valiente que podía ser Christophe, siempre peleando contra el gobierno y sus planes de control mental. No solo eso, también era un mercenario, deshaciéndose de los chicos malos y siendo el héroe del día. Tweek creía que no había nadie a quien pudiera amar tanto como a Chris, era como su caballero de brillante armadura.

_Pero_ no todo es perfecto.

De hecho eso era exactamente lo que pensaba el rubio mientras se encontraba sentando en las ramas más altas de un árbol. A los pies del árbol se hallaban dos grandes perros, ladrando fuertemente y evitando que bajara. A su costado Chris estaba insultando a los perros mientras los amenazaba con su pistola.

Tweek no entendía como alguien tan valiente podía tenerle miedo a los perros. No es que se quejara, después de todo el mismo rubio no bajaría de ese árbol ni por todo el café del mundo.

**Carro:**

Tweek no podía escuchar el sonido de sus gritos por culpa de las sirenas de la policía, quienes, dicho sea de paso, les venían pisando los talones. Chris maldijo entre dientes y dio una vuelta cerrada, metiéndose en un callejón oscuro, apretó el acelerador con fuerza y trato de hablar con el rubio.

"Tweek tendremos que saltar." El aludido abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía 'me-estas-jodiendo-o-que.' "Vamos Twee." Chris suplicó con la mirada y si eso no logro convencer al rubio, el ruido de un helicóptero lo hizo. Gritando un pequeño _Gah_ afirmo con la cabeza, Chris devolvió el gesto y bajo la velocidad del carro. Justo antes de que el callejón terminara, ambos saltaron del carro. Chris tomo la pequeña mano de su pareja y ambos corrieron por sus vidas.

Y aunque Tweek se moría de miedo, lo único en que podía pensar es que Chris dormiría en el sillón por una semana.

**Dios:**

"¿Chris tú crees en _ngh_ dios?"

"Tssk non."

"¿Y qué pasa cuando _ack_ uno muere?" Chris dejó su pala y observó atentamente al rubio antes de estirar su mano. Tweek agarró la mano del castaño y se acerco a él. Chris envolvió su brazos alrededor del rubio y susurró.

"Siempre estaremos juntos."

**Zoológico:**

Christophe era esa clase de chicos que nunca mostraban emociones, siempre tratando de mantener la distancia y sin involucrarse en relaciones personales. Pero eso no le importaba a Tweek, porque sabía que tras esa fría personalidad había una persona que solo quería un poco de amor. No. Tweek estaba _convencido_ de que era así, y es que no había nada más tierno en el mundo que ver la cara de emoción del castaño cuando iban al zoológico.

"Girafe."

"¿Eh?"

"Girafe." Volvió a repetir Chris mientras señalaba la jaula de las jirafas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su mano apretaba con fuerza la del rubio. Tweek sonrío ante el entusiasmo de su pareja y respondió.

"Vamos."

Por más que Chris tuviera un exterior duro, Tweek sabía que jamás se podría resistir a una jirafa. (Y a un rubio semi-desnudo)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Necesito vacaciones o me volveré loca en cualquier MINUTO. *Sobsobsob* ESTOS DRABBLES LLEGAN EN LOS MOMENTOS MENOS ESPERADOS MUAJAJA.


End file.
